


Juice

by ChaoteToTheCore



Series: Broken Pottery [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alive Mariam (Magi), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Dead Alibaba Saluja, Drabble, Drinking, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Poetry, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoteToTheCore/pseuds/ChaoteToTheCore
Summary: Amber liquid like rebuking golden eyes. Hers or his, she could not say.
Relationships: Mariam & Alibaba Saluja
Series: Broken Pottery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Juice

Smoothly flowing, sticky on her numb face. ~~Sticky on their faces~~. Then, the burning descent to her belly. A cup sits across the small table; dust settles on amber liquid.

_A joyous time of light and laughter. Reddish water, sweet and bright. Sticky on their faces. Gold eyes alight with laughter since stolen._

She sighs. ~~Wishes she were a lightweight~~. Drinks again from a jug that drains too fast. Big golden ~~dead~~ eyes stare reproachfully over the splitting wood.

 _What are you looking at_ , she doesn’t scream. _When will you leave_ , she doesn’t dare think, tears sticky on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one had an intended course to it… it did not follow that course, but I will make another fill later on.
> 
> Good news for all of ravenous Magi fandom: its gonna be all drabbles, but this _is_ a series now.


End file.
